<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pillow talk by coprinus_atramentarius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348365">pillow talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coprinus_atramentarius/pseuds/coprinus_atramentarius'>coprinus_atramentarius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sexy Murder Thoughts, a wee bit of choking, not even choking! just tight hands ...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coprinus_atramentarius/pseuds/coprinus_atramentarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L and Light discuss his reluctance to accept Light's father's invitation to a Yagami house dinner. A little saucy conversation between two dudes who only want the worst for each other but are also a little in lust with each other. Pre-Yotsuba arc, with a still Kira!Light marinating in the joys of being evil and sleeping with the enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pillow talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kicking this over here because its a little short and mostly a writing warm-up. hope y'all like uncomfortable pillow talk n' such.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I feel uncomfortable around your father,” L said. His voice muffled to Light, who had his cheek against L’s chest listening to his heart’s patter. Slowly, he dragged his face upward until Light had a great view of the underside of L’s chin.</p><p>“My father loves you.” Light didn’t roll his eyes, although he wanted to. “He always talks about, on the drive home, how he wants to invite you over for dinner sometime. Feed you so you’re not so skinny.”</p><p>“I’m not skinny. The clothes, they’re just loose.”</p><p>This time, Light did roll his eyes. It had been four weeks into this Kira investigation - four weeks of dodging L’s nosy questions, playing hard to get and then playing all-too-easy to get before finally tumbling into bed with the lead investigator on a string of murders Light fully committed. He didn’t pretend the decision was a hard one. L was hot, to Light anyway, with his dark eyes making micro-cuts over the skin whenever they spoke, his voice either lemon juice or aloe based on his moods. Something exciting in how L made Light bend himself into new shapes, not just to please L but to pester him too.</p><p>There was also his uncomplicated yet exhilaratingly brusque manner when he interacted with Light; no soothing words as he systematically clipped the live-wires that set Light ablaze with his true nastiness. Being treated like he was a bomb when all his life people treated Light with ease and sweetness – that was hot.</p><p>“What I mean to say,” L hummed, “is that I’m uncomfortable that your father seems to think I’m in need of paternal guidance yet doesn’t know I’m having aggressive sex with his son.”</p><p>“Is that what we’re doing?” Light fluttered his lashes; playing dumb and offended worked with other boys. L’s expression didn’t change, of course. Nothing usual worked on him. “Are we having <em>aggressive </em>sex?”</p><p>“Nice try.” L pinched Light’s nose before wrapping two cool arms around him. “Little brat. How do I talk to the lovely Soichiro Yagami when all I can think of is his awful son calling me Daddy in a hotel bed? Is that what you want, for me to show up for your family dinner so you can watch your mother put food on my plate knowing an hour before I was eating your hungry little asshole?”</p><p>Light exhaled and his breath wavered. What was hot about L, beyond his nose with its pushed-up tip, his quick-to-frown but cute-when-smiling mouth, was how when he seemed to know how dangerous Light was. He knew Light had power – terrible power under his good skin – and yet L also knew his own power: greater than Light’s, at least in some regards. And for those moments in bed L mentioned – the frenzied passion when he moaned out “<em>Yes, Daddy</em>” while bouncing on L’s cock – Light let go of that Atlas-tight tension in his back. He slipped into being submissive, being eaten out and laid bare for someone who held up the man who held up the world.</p><p>“Do it.” Light shrugged and nuzzled further in to L. He smelled the stringent perfume of bar soap on his skin. “If you won’t come when my dad asks, come to dinner because I asked.”</p><p>“I don’t want to come to your family dinner.” The smallest of growls precipitated L’s voice around the world family. “Why do you keep rolling into my bed, Light? Keeping your enemies closer?” His arm tightened on Light’s back and drew him in until L brushed his lips to the shell of Light’s ear. “You’re going to kill me in my sleep, maybe.”</p><p>“Stop it.” Light shut his eyes. “You’re afraid.”</p><p>“Afraid of you choking me to death? Afraid you’ll do your Kira magic?”</p><p>“No.” Letting his lashes flutter, feline-slow to show L how much he liked him, Light stared at L as he spoke. “You’re afraid that you’ll <em>like </em>having dinner with my family. Quivering in your blue jeans that when my dad pats you on the back and my mom gives you a second helping, you’ll be smitten with how good it feels to be wanted. To be normal.” He flattened his palms to L’s chest and pushed, not enough to throw him off but enough for L to remember how strong Light could be. “You’re scared that you might want to have family dinners and hold my hand more than you’ll want to put Kira away.”</p><p>“Stop.” L slid his arms away from Light and the room went one degree cooler. “You’re wrong.”</p><p>“I’m not. I’m rarely ever wrong, especially about you.”</p><p>Breath lifted the countable ribs tenting L’s pale skin. Light wondered how it would be to choke L to death – life bleeding out of his gray eyes, mouth gasping and hands grasped around Light’s trying to pry him off. He could do it while still mounted on L’s cock, riding himself to completion as below him a man died.</p><p>L rolled over and raised an eyebrow. Slipping his hand through the covers, he brushed Light’s half-hard cock.</p><p>“You’re thinking about killing me, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I never think of that,” Light said. “You’re so morbid. I’m thinking about sucking your cock in my parent’s bathroom.”</p><p>“No. You aren’t.” L shook his head and his fingers wrapped around Light’s length, giving him a few strokes before letting go. Traveling up, his palms pressed around a heaving neck. Light swallowed, felt the bend and squeeze of L’s hands overtop his throat.</p><p>“If I wanted to,” L whispered, “I would kill you with my bare hands. You’re so lucky that I don’t.”</p><p>“Am I?” A rasp struck across Light’s voice like a match. “If you did, at least I’d know what you wanted.”</p><p>Quick, reptilian blinks made L’s gaze both freeze his blood and quicken the lust brewing hot in Light’s belly. Another image replaced his previous death fantasy – L pinning him to the bed for examination. He wanted to be studied and noted; to have academic, clinical and yet erotic attention paid to all his body’s operations. Light wanted L to split open his skin and bones to find that his blood was Kira’s blood – to find two monsters intertwined within his soul, both alike in evil. And yet, even knowing so well what he himself wanted made Light all the more crazy to know what L wanted.</p><p>“If you catch me,” Light said, “what will you do with me?”</p><p>“What do all Daddies do with boys who are naughty?” L tucked his thumbs against Light’s jaw, tiling his face upward. “I will punish you.”</p><p>“Promise you won’t leave me?” It was quiet – a shadow under his voice that Light prayed L couldn’t see – but genuine fear curdled in his question. L rubbed his index finger right at the base of Light’s skull.</p><p>“Do you want to kill me?” L responded.</p><p>“I want you to stay with me,” Light answered, and it was the truth. “Promise me? Promise you’ll stay.”</p><p>The kiss L laid over his mouth was brutal, firm, and Light moaned as he was held still for the assault. Hands still grasped his throat, thumbs jammed on his jaw and tugging so his mouth was open. L licked across his teeth, sucked his tongue and smothered him until, Light imagined, all the blood in his body pooled to his swollen lips. He kissed back, eager to taste more of the spit L gave him, the tongue and the teeth. L bit his lower lip and Light yelped, a thin trickle of his blood slicking their kiss. <em>Do you know you’re drinking Kira’s blood?</em> Light wondered. Shoot; he hoped L tasted the murderer in him.</p><p>“I won’t leave you,” L murmured as he pulled away. “If I catch you, I will find the nicest cage to put you in and keep Kira very close to me.”</p><p>“I’m not Kira,” Light said, his eyes closed. “You won’t catch me.”</p><p>Instead of an answer, L squeezed and released Light’s neck. In the morning, Light knew he’d have bruises there. Would his father ask about them? An evil little smile traced over Light’s lips, imagining the lurid fantasy where he answered his father’s question about the marks around his throat – the places where his body took score.</p><p><em>Daddy gave them to me</em>, an imaginary Light said while curling in L’s lap. In reality, Light opened his eyes to see L hovering above him.</p><p>“I would never kill you,” Light said.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean you don’t want to,” L replied.</p><p>Light reached up and dragged his finger over L’s Adam’s apple. He put no pressure behind his touch. Instead, he made his gaze a bag of bricks, wrapping his brown eyes around L to sink him to the ocean floor.</p><p>“I don’t get everything I want,” he lied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks 4 readin'! leave a comment below on what u liked!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>